1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an emergency stop switch comprised of an adaptor superimposed upon a contact block, a contact carrier with contact sets, a closing ring and a pushbutton which actuates the contact sets with the contact carrier, the contact carrier being arranged in the contact block and preloaded via the spring force of second springs, wherein the adaptor and the contact block are connected, via adaptor bosses and contact block bosses, with a face plate by means of threaded bolts and nuts.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,713 discloses a pushbutton switch which is primarily comprised of a pushbutton, a closing ring penetrating a face plate, a contact carrier, a contact block and an adaptor located between the contact carrier and the closing ring. For the illumination of the pushbutton an axially located rod-shaped incandescent bulb is retained by the contact block. Springs, interposed between the contact block and the contact carrier, preload or tension the contact carrier with a spring load. A force, initiated via the plunger, displaces the contact carrier against the spring force, whereby the contacts, arranged on the contact carrier are separated from the contacts arranged on the contact block. The contacts and the incandescent bulb are accessible via connecting terminals arranged on the contact block.